Reinos
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Amu es una princesa con sus Shugo Charas y una gran cantidad de amigas no se le pide perfeccion ni nada que la agobie pero su vida es adorable para ella menos por una cosa cual? MAL SUMMARY leeanlo plisssssss
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente!!  
Nee no es cierto  
Hola bueno esta es mi primera histora y quiero compartirla con ustedes ya me diran si les gusta o no vale?

**Principes y Princesas**

**Mi vida me presento Hinamori Amu llego!!!**

**Amu P.O.V**

Otra vez había tenido que salir a saludar a la gente del reino que aburrido era eso no era que me desagradara o alguna cosa parecida nada de eso era aburrido solo eso y nada mas pero hoy no debía mostrarme mal el vendría ¡Sip! El mí querido "amigo" Ikuto puse cara triste al recordar eso solo mi "amigo" lo he conocido desde la infancia y el a mí a mis 17 años lo seguía frecuentando después de todo nuestros reinos eran vecinos y nuestros padres amigos ¡HAY! ¡Qué descortesía la mía! Perdonen. Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu soy la princesa del gran y prospero Reino de el Amuleto bueno así lo llaman todos jeje mi madre y mi padre son los reyes bueno eso es obvio si no yo no sería la princesa y heredera al trono no es que sea hija única lo que pasa es que soy la mayor y mi hermanita menor la princesa Ami con 10 años. Bueno en fin tenía que seguir saludando era rutina saludar cuando salíamos al balcón a ver que el carruaje de Ikuto y sus padres llegara bueno también su hermana éramos muy buenas amigas a ella le encantaba cantar y yo la hacía de su coro o hacíamos un dueto pero ella es una año mayor que Ikuto y yo puesto que los dos tenemos la misma edad por un día bueno horas así que nuestros cumpleaños se celebraban juntos este año tocaba en mi reino. Nos turnábamos para celebrar un año en su reino otro en el mío. Y pasado mañana era la celebración siempre a las 12 en punto de la noche. Ami estaba impaciente por ver a Ikuto, el porqué Ikuto la consentía bastante y hacia sus típicas travesuras con ella todas las mañanas y bueno sabia que con Ikuto venia Utau y le encantaba cantar con ella, cuando vio el carruaje bajo rápidamente las escaleras sin preguntar o esperar lo que dijeran mis padres y yo corriendo detrás de ella, bueno yo también quería ver a Ikuto………..y también a Utau, y se sentó en su silla correspondiente del salón real como había varios nobles no veía muy bien y como era de esperarse de ella me pidió que la cargara así lo hice la subí en mis hombros, después de todo éramos bastante libres tampoco se nos pedía ser las muñequitas perfectas, como en otros reinos, pero si se nos pedían los suficientes modales y así era, después de subir a Ami en mis hombros ella se movió un poco tapándome completamente la cara con su vestido se movió un poco mas creo que ella lo sintió y yo mas, mi perdida de equilibrio nos mando a ambas al suelo escuche una risa que me parecía conocida era la de Tadase se estaba riendo de Ami y de mi pues creo que no tanto pero se reía recatadamente pero se reía. Me levante rapidísimo del piso y Ami hizo lo mismo ambas lo miramos desafiantes él se puso colorado e hizo una reverencia Tadase también era príncipe tenia medio año menos que yo Ami puso cara triste ella esperaba a Ikuto y yo pues también

-Hola Tadase-kun –dijo con algo de decepción Ami  
-Hola Ami-chan Amu-chan- escuche decir a Tadase  
-Hola Tadase-kun- dije casi mecánicamente

Todos los presentes en el salón saludaron a Tadase y sus padres ellos hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron en 3 sillas que se preparaban cuando ellos venían de visita al lado izquierdo de mis padres nosotras dos nos sentábamos del lado derecho yo y de lado izquierdo Ami con respecto a mis padres. Oí a mi madre decir algo a Ami.

Te apresuraste tanto que no te pude decir que ese era el carruaje del Reino de la Rosa- escuche reír nerviosamente a Ami- y por tanto no dejaste que Amu recibiera con propiedad a su querido Ikuto  
Mama- reclame por lo bajo  
¿Qué?- dijo con inocencia

Inocencia si claro si inocente era ella o lo que dijo yo era una total plebeya

-hump…aquí la única emocionada es Ami- dije cortante  
-COOL &SPICY- escuche esclamar a todos en la corte

Un suspiro salió de mis labios y cerré un poco los ojos despreocupadamente si esa actitud mía arrogante y obstinada y como todos la llamaban COOL&SPICY me traía cosas buenas como ser admirada por todas esas jóvenes de los reinos vecinos y el mío propio jeje no es tan malo ser princesa AUCH! Algo me golpeo la cabeza y casi me tira la tiara era Ran que casi la tira de no ser por Dia que lo evito la acomodo y siguió su camino junto con Ran siendo perseguida por Kiseki, seguidas de Miki y Su ¿No os dije? Pues si tengo 4 Shugo Charas muy lindas además de ser la princesa consentida de este reino si mi vida es linda y mis 4 Charas o mi yo deseado están en todo bueno casi todo momento conmigo son mis amigas del alma. ¿Hu? Y donde están mis amigos y son bastantes Kukai, los gemelos Nagihiko y Nadeishiko, Rima, Yaya y Kairi. Hijos de familias nobles de este y reinos vecinos. Ah ya los vi están platicando por la mesa de aperitivos y tratando de que Yaya no devore todos los dulces. Lo diría 1 y mil veces adoro mi vida.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&  
Ya ustedes me diran que les parecio  
No sean muy duros conmigo es mi primera historia espero que les guste  
Son BienVernidos comentarios constructivos y alagos esepto insultos esos si los ignorare  
Gracias por leerme n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Me dieron ganas de publicar otro capítulo y no voy a desperdiciar inspiración XD así que aquí voy!!

Ikuto P.O.V

Otra vez la voy a ver qué bien me agrada estar con ella desde que tengo memoria es así jeje es divertido hacerla enojar mi querida Amu.  
Ya iba en camino a verla iba en un carruaje aparte del de mis padres con mi hermana mayor Utau. Me puse a mirar por la ventana mientras veía a mi hermana ensayar traía a Yoru dormido sobre mi cabeza y veía a Iru y Eru pelear por eso mire hacia la ventana apoyando mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano. Me presento mi nombre es Tsukuyomi Ikuto tengo 17 años soy el príncipe del Reino Melódico así lo llaman porque es un reino donde lo que abunda son los músicos creo que es por eso y porque todos en la familia real sabemos algo de música yo por mi parte toco el violín mi hermana canta sinceramente hermoso mis padres igual que nosotros cantan y saben tocar el violín bueno que mas da creo que si se el camino correctamente ¿como no lo he de saber? Si viajo por aquí frecuentemente, si ya casi estamos por llegar mi hermana me va a gritar en unos segundos de seguro.

-Ikuto-va una –Ikuto?-dos y a la tercera me va a gritar-IKUTO!  
-Mande- le contesto tranquilamente  
- Ya vamos a llegar!!- me levanta la voz jeje la hare enojar o no? Si lo hare  
-No me grites  
-Te grito porque no me haces caso- se levanto huy mala idea hermana tump!! Se callo sip a tiempo se paró el carruaje  
-Te importa quitarte de encima de mi?

Se levanto se acomodo su vestido y espero a que abrieran la puerta inmediatamente casi lo hicieron tomo la mano del paje y bajo con su delicadeza propia las escaleras del carruaje baje después yo seguido de los Charas míos y de mi hermana haaaa que bien volvería a ver a mi "amiga" Amu sip mi amiga solamente creo que a ella le gustaba el mini-rey Tadase otro al que me gustaba molestar hoy traía una actitud que no era mía propiamente era la reacción que mi "amiga" provocaba en mi un, buen humor , me encantaba verla y más me encantaba hacerla reír. Mire a mi alrededor otra vez plantaron los ¿lirios? No eso no era bueno de lo que estaba seguro era de que eran las flores que a Amu le gustaban tanto eso si no sabía el nombre pero sabia cuales eran con solo verlas, seguí mirando que mal ya había llegado Tadase no podría pasar tiempo a solas con Amu fruncí en seño creo que mi hermana lo noto porque se estaba riendo

-Celoso hermanito? O tal vez enojo por no poder pasar tanto tiempo con Amu como te gustaría-me dijo con tono burlesco  
-Si pero recuerda que Yaya esta aquí que mal no podrás estar con Kukai- venganza dulce como el chocolate  
-Ten comete un chocolate y cállate

Mi punto débil tome el chocolate y le di un trocito a Yoru que estaba más dormido que despierto. Seguimos la alfombra mi hermana y yo llegamos yo enfrente de mama y ella enfrente de papa, seguimos nos anunciaron ellos pasaron a sentarse al lado derecho de los reyes Hinamori y yo conté en retroceso prefería estar parado y dice

-5…4…3- comenzó a contar Yoru-…2…1… al suelo!!! – y así fue sentí ese olor a dulce de fresa no ese no era mi olor favorito pero tampoco estaba mal  
-Ikuto!!!- grito una pequeña  
-Hola Ami ¿como estas?- me levante y ella igual le acaricie el cabello despeinándola un poco  
- Hola! Bien gracias Ikuto no hagas eso me despeinas  
-Ho-la I-Ikuto- esa voz, ahora si ese olor favorito chocolate, flores de cerezo y algo de fresa esa combinación si era mi olor favorito  
-Hola Amu- espera un segundo ella tartamudeo?

No me dio tiempo de averiguar Ami ya me llevaba jalando del brazo a mi asiento a la derecha del rey y uno después ese era mío supongo que hay estaba Ami ¿me equivoque? Estaba Amu eso no me molestaba me senté

-Ikuto!!!- me llamo Amu alegremente respondí viéndole con una sonrisa sincera ¿se sonrojo?- Bienvenido!! Que tal tú viaje? Te has enfermado? Como has estado?- me dijo atropelladamente  
-amw…claro que si princesa  
-otra vez te he dicho que no me llames princesa soy tan solo yo  
-pero princesa  
-Amu te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre  
-bueno yo lo intentare-lo había logrado se había enfadado un poquito  
-A-m-u- acerco su rostro al mío yo sonreí ella se alejo rápidamente e intento fingir que nada paso  
-Esta bien Amu – recalque lo ultimo me regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción  
-Me da gusto que estés aquí  
- A mi también  
-Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?  
-Si te molesta ya me voy  
-No mal interpretes yo quería saber para saber cuánto tenemos para estar…  
-Si?  
-para estar juntos – dijo y se volteo a ver a su padre jeje otra vez algo estaba extraño en ella y yo sabría qué era eso sería divertido y quien sabe algo traería consigo eso

%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%

Gracias por leerme así  
Comenten así sabré si escribo otro o borro la historia sus comentarios los aprecio mucho son mi alimento para m i inspiración gracias n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Cuidado que hoy voy a causar muchos más líos quieren a Ikuto celoso? Bueno me avisan y ya veo que enredos causo en el próximo capítulo de esta chibi historia loca se aceptan sugerencias de todo espeto que esto termine en Tadamu  
Apropósito como no c como es Ami pues quien creen que hará su papel? Si adivinaron yo!! Si voy a meter mis narices haciendo varios líos ok yaya empiezo antes de que me peguen

Amu P.O.V

Me salve!!! Ay dios no puedo creer que Ikuto me haga decir cosas que o van conmigo pero que digo? Claro que siempre finjo bueno a veces es bueno pero bueno que bueno que papa me llamo y tuve que hacerle caso.

Rey: Amu me estas escuchando?  
Amu: no perdona me quede pensando en algo ^^U  
Rey: ok te estaba diciendo que pronto comenzara el baile y quiero que bailes eta vez primero si?  
Amu: claro

La música comenzó a tocar quiero bailar con Ikuto que no Tadase no vengas no por favor y lo hiciste

Bailas conmigo Amu?- Tadase estaba enfrente de mi haciendo una reverencia y extendiéndome la mano  
claro-dije-/ya que, que otra tengo?/

Fin de Amu P.O.V

Ikuto P.O.V

Tu mini-rey enserio quería invitar a bailar a Amu bueno tengo que pararme a bailar si mama lo dice

-anda Ikuto baila aquí hay muchas jovencitas bellas-seguía insistiendo mi madre  
-me permite esta pieza- reverencie frente a mi madre invitándola a bailar  
-bribón

Acepto mi invitación y la lleve al centro de la pista sentía que la ira me consumía por dentro

-Tranquilo Ikuto-me dijo Yoru había olvidado que seguía colgado de mi hombro solo asentí

Fin del Ikuto P.O.V.

La música termino y Utau y Ami pasaron al frente a cantar algo a petición de sus respectivos padres. La fiesta termino Ikuto y Amu lograron bailar un ratito juntos Utau estuvo todo el tiempo con Kukai parecía feliz .No muy tarde la fiesta termino se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones Ami se metió a la habitación de Amu sabia que algo tenía su hermana y sabia la causa era pequeña pero demasiado inteligente tal vez para el gusto de su hermana

Amu P.O.V

Esa niña tiene poderes o qué? Como sabe que no he logrado dormir entro en mi habitación y se sentó en el borde de mi cama hay veces que creo que ella es la hermana mayor pero me encanta que me cuide

-No tienes sueño?-me pregunto tranquilamente Ami mientras yo seguía acostada en la cama  
-No, no tengo nada de sueño-respondí simplemente  
-Mentira-proclamo  
-Eh?-lo único que dije  
-Tú no puedes dormir por causa de Ik...-le tape la boca y me mordió  
-Esta bien me atrapaste-dije casi en un suspiro vi una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios  
-Puedo cantarte una canción para dormir  
-Enserió ¿lo harías por mi?  
-Si claro Aquí voy –tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a cantar me encantaba oírla

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
Al la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

No la termine de escuchar cuando caí rendida la escuche salir de mi cuarto, creo, mañana seria un lindo día Ikuto me había invitado a cabalgar

Fin del Amu P.O.V.

Ami se había despertado temprano ese día y había ido por una medio dormida Amu a su cuarto bajaron y encontraron a Ikuto desayunando solitario. Desayunaron "tranquilamente" y Ami se fue dejando a Ikuto y Amu solos en cuanto terminaron de desayunar Amu se levanto seguida de Ikuto y lo tomo de la mano, al tomarlo de la mano el no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor.

¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto inocentemente Amu soltándolo y parándose enfrente de el  
No… no es nada-dijo Ikuto mirando a otro lado  
¿Estas herido?-dijo la peli-rosa intersecando su mirada  
Pues… si –dijo vencido  
Pero ¿porque no te lo han vendado?-pregunto con mira de preocupación y cara triste  
Pensé que si me veías así te preocuparías- dijo fríamente  
Pues claro-casi lo regañaba  
¿Eh?-atino a decir sorprendido  
Me preocupa cuando sufres o te haces daño Ikuto… pero me preocupa muchísimo más cuando te lo callas y no me cuentas nada… por favor si no quieres que me preocupe no me escondas tus penas porque si no me preocupare mas  
-gracias por preocuparte por mi Amu-dijo recalcando su nombre haciendo burla de lo que había dicho ayer Amu

Amu enrojeció a más no poder y se enfado y apretó un poco la mano de Ikuto este se quejo un poc y miro a Amu y después la beso en la frente

-iré a que me venden esto ya regreso  
-s…si-dijo cuando Ikuto se fue se toco inconscientemente la frente donde Ikuto la había besado

De repente llego Tadase con ella estuvo platicando un rato Amu se veía sonriente desde el punto de vista de cierto chico peli-azul que se encontraba mirándolos desde un poco lejos

-Ash… pero que rabia me da verla hablando con ella-dijo Ikuto en voz alta al perecer nadie lo escucharía  
-será que te gusta-dijo una voz a su lado era Ami  
-yo… pero que cosas estas pensando Ami-dijo con un poco de enojo  
-ja la respuesta que buscaba-dijo Ami sonriendo  
-no…no entiendo…si yo no dije nada-casi trataba de hacerse sonar normal  
-dudaste eso es-dijo mientras se balanceaba con sus manos en la espalda  
-pero tu quien te crees, son mis sentimientos no los tuyos-parecía indignado  
-pero lo ves te enfadas en cuanto hablo de eso, mejor déjalo y cálmate, si tanto te molesta has algo-tranquila estaba /que mal actor eres Ikuto/  
-si eso es…… pero como has hecho para enredarme con eso-mientras veía a Ami salir corriendo a jugar con Nagihiko y Nadeshiko que pasaban por el lugar

Ikuto entro en donde estaban Amu y Tadase molesto un poco a Tadase y después salió con Amu con dirección a las caballerizas cuando salieron a cabalgar Amu era un poco molestada por Ikuto cuando regresaron se dividieron el grupo de chicas y de chicos y cada quien por su lado hasta la hora de comer así era mientras que Ami se la pasaba molestando a Amu con lo de Ikuto y Tadase una que otra vez a Ikuto

Les gusto díganme y denme respuestas a las preguntas anteriores bueno gracias por sus Reviews me dan fuerza para seguir se aceptan sugerencias recuerden que todo lo puedo jeje incluso poner un extraterrestre jeje bueno chaops  
Gracias por sus Reviews a:  
MilfeulleS  
Chio-miau  
Hanonsama91  
JokerxAmu  
Anahi Uchiha


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy voy a causar muchos más líos. Esta chibi historia loca aceptan sugerencias de todo espeto que esto termine en Tadamu si puede haber un poquito pero no terminar en eso.  
Otra cosa que se me olvidaba jeje perdón la historia se desarrolla más o menos en el tiempo actual bueno creo q eso es todo. Ya saben hay tele, electricidad, etc… bueno espero que se comprenda gracias. Cambiare la edad de Ami a 10 para que haga cosas más interesante jeje  
Ami (yop) causara mas líos? Si adivinaron, Si lo hará!! Empiezo antes de que me quemen viva jeje  
P.D: los capítulos no son diarios pero lo serán si tengo suficientes post XD no exijo mucho o si?

Ami se la estaba pasando demasiado bien molestando a su hermana con lo de Ikuto hasta que Amu se canso y se le fue encima en broma pero algo paso. Estaban en el jardín así que empezaron a rodar ya que estaba en lo alto de una colina y cayeron justo a los pies del grupo de chicos junto con el grupo estaba Ikuto. Amu se levanto rápido seguida de Ami pero Amu la empujo a un lado y otra pelea empezó así que Ikuto termino por cargar a Amu como costal y llevársela antes de que medio matara a Ami. En tanto Ikuto traía cargando a Amu esta pataleaba y le pegaba el l espalda para forzar a bajarla la bajo hasta que llegaron al cuarto de ella. Cuando entraron se escucho la puerta detrás de ellos y las risas de Ami y otra persona. Ikuto intento abrirla inútil los habían encerrado

-Nos encerraron Amu –sentencio Ikuto  
-quee!?!?  
-que nos encerraron sorda  
-si escuche ¬¬  
-entonces para que preguntas  
-para hacerte enojar XD –se le oía divertida  
-no lo conseguirás –dijo tranquilo

Amu se acerco a Ikuto y comienzo a golpearlo en el pecho proclamando que él era molesto, pero Ikuto sujeto las manos de Amu, con una cara tierna y delicadamente la detuvo de las manos, se acerco a su oído

-Te vas a lastimar si sigues golpeándome así y yo no quiero que una persona tan importante como tu sea lastimada…-le había susurrado en el oído  
- importante?-solo atino a sonrojarse  
-si importante para mí –la estaba mirando a los ojos  
-Ikuto –susurro

Por inercia ambos se fueron acercando lentamente a los labios del otro sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos Amu se sentía en las nubes, Ikuto no sabía en que terminaría esto pero le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y el no c detendría amenos que Amu dijera que ya bastaba de eso pero no sucedía así se acerco completamente a los labios de Amu los roso ella no se quito ni nada por el estilo asi que estaría bien si hacia algo mas no? Comenzó a besarla con un poco mas de intensidad ella no se resistió incluso pareció corresponderle no, no pareció lo estaba haciendo, le estaba correspondiendo el beso ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ikuto y el rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Amu mientras con el otro acariciaba su cabello y trataba de profundizar un poco el beso. Lo hizo ambos saboreaban las bocas del otro haciendo una pelea entre las lenguas de los participantes de aquel beso, maldijeron por lo bajo cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos se hizo el maldito silencio que tanto odiaba Amu así que ella fue la primera en romperlo cuando supo como decir algo.

-Ikuto-la miro entonces le estaba poniendo atención y decidió proseguir- yo quiero decirte que tu a mi me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo pero no me atrevía a decírtelo por temor a dañar nuestra amistad y no volverte a ve jamás…  
-Amu-ella lo miro con ojos suplicantes- tu a mi no me gustas…  
-ENTONCES PORQUE ME BASATE!!! ACASO TE ESTABAS BURLANDO DE MI?!?!?! TU GRAN BAKA!-estaba gritándole como se atrevía?!?!?!  
-me permitirías terminar princesa?-se quedo callada el hablaba con total calma característica de el- porque no me dejas terminar?  
-pues adelante continua-se puso en esa actitud obstinada suya  
-tu a mi no me gustas yo estoy seguro de que te amo  
-I..Ikuto- parecía tomate bien maduro- yo también te amo- dijo en un susurro apenas audible a Ikuto por si cercania  
-Vamos es tarde debes dormir-dijo Ikuto obligándola a sentarse en la cama  
-pero y tú!?!  
-dormiré en el piso –dijo sin darle importancia  
-no me molesta que duermas al lado mío  
-enserio crees que es seguro dormir junto a un "pervertido" tal y como me llamas  
-pues si lo eres!!!! Eres un neko hentai!!!!!!  
-ya decía yo que no podían pasar más de dos días sin que me llamaras así

Amu solo hizo un mohín de berrinche y se acostó de lado de la pared dándole espacio a Ikuto de acostarse, estese acostó mirando la espalda de Amu. A media noche Amu seguía dormida pero se volteo puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Ikuto y se acurruco cerca de donde puso su mano Ikuto por acto reflejo la a brazo. Despertaron ambos abrazados los dos se miraron a los ojos y susurraron un buenos días seguían abrazados ninguno se quería levantar. De pronto sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Amu!! Amu!! ábreme soy Ami!! –sonaba alterada

Amu se levanto de la cama dispuesta a matar a su hermana si a matarla pero con abrazos y besos por lo que le había pasado. En cuanto se abro la puerta Amu jalo a Ami y cerró la puerta

-me mataras después pero ahora tienen que apurarse no creo que a mama le guste que ustedes dos hayan estado los dos solos aquí toda la noche  
-Mama!!!-exclamo Amu  
-ten Ikuto cámbiate en el baño de Amu rápido –le entrego ropa propia de Ikuto –y tu cámbiate Amu!!

Ambos hicieron lo que Ami les pidió ella también con su hermana ya que había salido corriendo de su cuarto en cuanto se había acordado de su travesura de ayer . Amu se puso una falda y una blusa blanca (el uniforme pero sin el saco ni el cinturón la corbata si) Ami se había vestido igual. Ikuto salió del baño con la ropa que le había dado Ami que consistía en una camisa negra y unos pantalones igualmente negros. Un minuto después llego la madre de Amu a la habitación y vio a los tres chicos en el centro de la habitación hablando en una "bolita"

-Ikuto querido que bueno que estas aquí tu madre te ha estado buscando como no estás desde en la mañana en tu habitación se preocupo  
-si disculpe desde en la mañana salí a dar una vuelta muy temprano  
-bueno ahora ve a verla que te está buscando

Ikuto salió de la habitación sin decir más palabra y la madre de Amu también salió del lugar dejando a Ami y Amu paralizadas que después se deshicieron en un suspiro y se sentaron en el piso. Ambas hermanas se miraron

-me perdonas por lo de ayer?- pregunto Ami se escuchaba arrepentida  
-al contrario te debo agradecer  
-eh? Agradecer? entonces eso quiere decir que………. TE LE DECL……..-no pudo continuar Amu le tapo la boca pero no la estaba dejando respirar  
-si si lo hice pero cállate

Ami no respondió estaba más concentrada en poder respirar y termino mordiendo a Amu esta grito, llegaron los sirvientes para arreglar el cuarto de Amu ellas dos salieron camino a la cocina desayunaron en la cocina en la barra de la misma salieron por la puerta que daba a un lago cercano a la castillo se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido con Ikuto Ami parecía que le estaban contado un cuento de hadas fantástico hasta que escucharon a Utau por el lugar ambas se pararon de la banca y se fueron a jugar un rato con Utau. A Ami se le escapo lo del beso entre Amu e Ikuto y Amu tubo que contarlo Utau tomo las manos de ambas hermanas y se fue directo al cuarto donde la estaban hospedando ella tenía un plan que a Ami le encantaba y Amu posiblemente moriría de la vergüenza cuando se ejecutara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les gusto díganme y denme respuestas a las preguntas anteriores 8las hice bueno nimodo) bueno gracias por sus Reviews me dan fuerza para seguir se aceptan sugerencias recuerden que todo lo puedo jeje incluso poner un extraterrestre jeje bueno chaops  
Gracias por sus Reviews a:  
MilfeulleS  
Chio-miau  
Hanonsama91  
JokerxAmu  
Anahi Uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy voy a causar muchos más líos. (Que trillado no?) por los que no se han enterado Cambiare la edad de Ami a 10 para que haga cosas más interesante jeje  
P.D: los capítulos no son diarios pero lo serán si tengo suficientes post XD no exijo mucho o sí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Utau y Ami casi tenían acorralada a Amu pero esta se escapo diciendo que si hacían eso le diría a ambos reyes así que la dejaron ir, se miraron y encontraron que Amu ya no estaba en la habitación

-LA DEJAMOS IR!!!!!!!!!! Y PODIAMOS - casi gritan lo que iban a hacer pero se taparon la boca una a la otra cuando se destaparon la boca  
- entonces crees que podamos?  
-no c pero no dejaremos que nadie se entere del plan así que silencio vale?  
- sip yo no diré nada  
-tienes mente macabra para tus 10 años Ami…………ME ENCANTA!!!!  
-jiji gracias tú no te quedas atrás Utau

Utau y Ami se quedaron en la habitación de la mayor estaban planeando algo sentadas en la cama Amu había estado jugando con Rima y Yaya un rato en los jardines se había cansado así que decidió ver que estaban haciendo su herma y su amiga entro en el cuarto de Utau y las escucho hablando cuando entro las vio sentadas sobre la cama muy concentradas le pareció justo espantarlas después de lo que habían casi hecho hacia unos momentos

-Vamos concéntrate-regañaba Utau a Ami  
-Es difícil yo me estoy cansando-parecía perder ánimos  
-Animo será un buen proyecto o no?-decía medio enojada la rubia  
-Si, así es hay que intentarlo-saco ánimos de quien sabe donde  
-HOLA!!! QUE HACEN?-les grito Amu muy divertida entrando a la habitación  
-AHHHHHHHHHH……… -gritaron ambas TUMP… cayeron al suelo, Ami termino aplastada  
-¿Están bien?-pregunto con inocencia Amu  
-Creo que no se rompió nada-dijo nerviosamente Utau  
-Si estamos bien pero… QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!!!!-le grito Ami a Utau  
-que hacían? Utau  
-nada de nada –dijeron al unisonó y ayudándose mutuamente a pararse del piso  
-Bueno, que les pasa a ustedes dos?  
-Nada es solo que…-le tapo la boca Utau no podía permitir que dijera mas  
-Si? díganme soy todo oídos  
-Estábamos haciendo tu regalo de cumpleaños sip eso cierto Ami?

Ami solo movió la cabeza Utau la seguía impidiendo que hablara Amu las miro intrigada pero prefirió no darle importancia salieron un rato a pasear por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con Ikuto quien detuvo a Amu las dos chicas restantes prefirieron mejor irse para no molestar espera en esa dirección iban los 4 reyes entonces era hora perfecta para dar inicio al plan ambas se recargaron en la pared fingiendo no haber visto a los reyes y dieron comienzo

-Aun no lo creo Ami tu si?  
-Nop tampoco lo creo yo nunca pensé que sucediera eso Utau  
-pero lo vimos así que hay que creerlo  
-sip ambas lo vimos

Los reyes detuvieron su conversación y prestaron atención a lo que decían sus hijas, parecía importante aprovecharon que ellas no se habían percatado de su presencia jaja si claro, si era intencional que las escucharan

-Si ambas vimos a Amu y a Ikuto besándose  
-Sip parecían muy felices juntos  
-QUEEEEE!!!!!!???- escucharon gritar a sus respectivos padres

Los padres de ambas respectivamente las tomaron por los hombros sacudiéndolas y haciendo que dijeran de nuevo lo que habían dicho mientras escuchaban a sus madres reír por lo bajo. Corrieron con sus padres mejor dicho eran empujadas a la dirección en donde estaban sus hermanos y ellos dos se estaban besando tranquilamente. Ambos se separaron saltando del susto cuando sus padres gritaron y miraron a Ami y Utau con odio ellas se rieron al igual que sus madres mientras sus padres lloraban a mares de felicidad.

-Ami  
-Te escucho Utau  
-corremos  
- te apoyo en esa decisión  
-después de ti Ami  
-gracias Utau que cortes de tu parte

Ami salió corriendo seguida de Amu hacia el jardín con dirección a un mini-laberinto que era de arbustos y en el centro tenía una fuente eran seguidos por unos enojados Amu e Ikuto Ami y Utau salieron rápidamente pero Ikuto y Amu aun no salían siiii se habían perdido y estaban caminando por el laberinto discutiendo.

-espera Ikuto no me dejes atrás  
-tranquila no nos vamos a perder mas  
-Ahhh….-se había tropezado  
-ya no sabes caminar mi pequeña  
-hey!! Déjame en paz no creas que no me puedo enojar contigo –se había parado justo enfrente de la fuente  
-y yo contigo-dijo tranquilo  
-me puedo enojar mas-se acerco retadora a su rostro

Ikuto simplemente la jalo del cuello para besarla ella se sobresalto un poco al principio pero después correspondió al beso y se abrazaron mutuamente pero se separo de el

-Que-que haces? Estás loco? tú no puedes simplemente besar a las personas así –habían empezado caminar alrededor de la fuente, Ikuto iba detrás de ella  
-pero te gusto? Te doy otro beso?  
-no-no me trates de confundir  
-los besos te confunden?  
-solo me quieres confundir y hacer que no me enoje contigo  
-tal vez pase o solo te bese de nuevo y ya-la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el  
-no no me trates de confundir déjame-lo empujaba para que lo soltara pero simplemente se notaba que Ikuto era más fuerte- déjame en paz ah, ah, ahhh- ambos se cayeron a la fuente cuando salieron Ikuto busco con la mirada a Amu  
-Amu estas bien?  
-tengo frio pero estoy bien

Amu parecía enojada y salió inmediatamente de la fuente seguida por Ikuto salieron del laberinto dejando a unas confundidas Ami y Utau cuando llegaron junto a la madre de ambos la de Amu pidió una explicación pero Amu contesto diciendo que sería mejor que no su madre le indico que ambos se tenían que ir a cambiar y debían ir de inmediato a la sala del trono había un asunto importante que atender con los dos. Ambos se fueron a cambiar a sus respectivas habitaciones y cuando llegaron a la sala se veía el semblante serio de ambas familias incluso de sus hermanos. Y ahora que pasaría? Estarían metidos en problemas por su nueva relación?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les gusto díganme y denme respuestas a las preguntas anteriores 8las hice bueno ni modo) bueno gracias por sus Reviews me dan fuerza para seguir se aceptan sugerencias recuerden que todo lo puedo jeje incluso poner un extraterrestre jeje bueno chaops  
Gracias por sus Reviews a:  
MilfeulleS -gracias por seguir el fic y dejar los reviws  
Chio-miau  
YouseiChan001


	6. Chapter 6

Hoy anduve con inspiración así que aquí esta y Chio-miau tendrás algo que leer, MilfeulleS a ti te agradezco por todos tus comentarios me alagan y me inspiran gracias por leer el fic y también gracias a los nuevos lectores

P.D: los capítulos no son diarios pero lo serán si tengo suficientes post XD no exijo mucho o sí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambos se fueron a cambiar a sus respectivas habitaciones y cuando llegaron a la sala se veía el semblante serio de ambas familias incluso de sus hermanos. Y ahora que pasaba? Ami y Utau los miraban felices

-Ustedes dos pronto cumplirán 18 años y asumirán responsabilidades cada vez más importantes-por fin después del sepulcral silencio la madre de Amu se había animado a hablar  
- hoy nos enteramos de su relación y nos hemos puesto felices en especial porque después de su fiesta íbamos a anunciar que ustedes desde su nacimiento están comprometidos-hablo la madre de Ikuto

Los dos enamorados quedaron en shock desde su nacimiento comprometidos? Que fuerte ninguno de los dos estaba escuchando ya hasta cierto momento

-entonces después de su fiesta de cumpleaños todos serán enviados con una tutora que hará que vivan una vida sin los privilegios que tienen como nobles-finalizaron los 4 padres  
-disculpa madre escuche bien? dijiste todos? –Pregunto intrigada Ami  
-eso nos incluye a Ami y a mí? –al fin hablo la rubia  
-asi es terminando la fiesta todos serán enviados con esa tutora –decía el padre de Amu  
-queremos que sepan que el pueblo no lo tiene todo para que sean más justos – termino por decir el padre de Ikuto  
-la discusión está cerrada ahora cámbiense para la fiesta de esta noche –finalizaron los 4 padres

Todos se fueron en silencio a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse para esa noche era una fiesta de gala. Los vestidos elegidos eran hermosos (pongo el link un poco más abajo).En su mayoría estaban tocando valse toda la gente se divertía Amu había bailado con su padre y con el padre de Ikuto al igual que Ami, Ikuto también con la madre de Amu y con su madre. Ami y Amu también se habían puesto a bailar ellas dos juntas. Ikuto y Utau también habían bailado juntos pero la pareja que se robo todas las miradas esa noche habían sido Ikuto y Amu. Cuando terminaron su primer baile juntos se les pidió a los 4 príncipes que subieran las escaleras ya que se les tomaría una foto a todos juntos después se tomo una foto de cada uno por separado otra donde estaban solo los hermanos. A las doce exactamente todos salieron al jardín y los festejados que eran Amu e Ikuto se quedaron en el balcón que daba al patio para observar los fuegos artificiales después de eso siguió la fiesta..

-Son total mente opuestos no cres Ami? –había empezado a comentar Utau en medio de la fiesta  
-Si por eso son el uno para el otro  
-¿Como si no se parecen en nada?  
-La filosofía del ying y el yang la perfección dos mitades opuestas perfectas el uno para el otro  
-Pero es que…  
-No nada de nada mira el es muy serio y ella muy alegre se complementan el uno al otro perfectamente  
-Pero a pesar de eso son similares  
-Si ellos siempre se han entendido bueno no siempre pero luchan por lo que quieren con la misma intensidad  
-Si lo entiendo ambos se intentan proteger hasta su último aliento y se quieren  
-Si por eso es amor  
-Ay no seas tan melosa  
-Déjame ser

Todos se retiraron poco a poco de la fiesta a todos les había gustado mucho en especial porque siempre hacían que Ikuto y Amu estuvieran juntos desde pequeños en sus cumpleaños y a estos les encantaba esta situación. Al día siguiente a medio día serian enviados con es tutora

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les gusto díganme, si perdonen se que es cotito bueno ni modoandaba apresurada bueno gracias por sus Reviews me dan fuerza para seguir se aceptan sugerencias recuerden que todo lo puedo jeje incluso poner un extraterrestre jeje bueno chaops  
Gracias por sus Reviews a:  
MilfeulleS, Chio-miau

.com/watch?v=DlhmdzY7tKc&feature=related si no sale diganme o busquen el video "Una vez en diciembre - Anastasia" en youtube


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer el fic y aquí la continuación  
La historia se desarrolla en algún lugar q yo invente bueno pongámosle que se llama Genovia y que está dividido en los reinos como en "El diario de la Princesa" (una de mis inspiraciones jeje)

P.D: los capítulos no son diarios pero lo serán si tengo suficientes post XD no exijo mucho o sí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si hoy era el día fueron levantados temprano por las mucamas [N/A: la verdad no quiero llamarlos sirvientes ni nada por el estilo] Hicieron que desayunaran rápido y que prepararan las maletas una vez hecho esto se despidieron de sus padres los subieron en una limosina esta los llevo directo al aeropuerto ahí subieron a un avión que iba directo a California a Maine hay era donde se en contrariaron con la tutora. El trayecto nos se les hizo largo aunque sí lo era ya que habían estado jugando o hablando de cosas o durmiendo. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto vieron una carosa de caballos que los estaba esperando, parecía estar amaneciendo a su llegada, subieron, vieron que el trayecto era lindo cuando llegaron a un tipo campamento, había bastantes chicos se veía bastante animado el lugar y todos estaba llegando. La persona que los había recogido los llevo a una oficina de una persona que estaba hablando por teléfono en una silla con respaldo alto que no les dejaba ver nada. La persona dejo un momento el teléfono y les hablo sin verlos.

-Buenos días. Apellidos por favor  
-Los hermanos Tsukuyomi –contesto Utau segura  
-Las hermanas Hinamori- habían contestado Ami y Amu al mismo tiempo  
-Tsukuyomi y Hinamori mamá….casa de la Luna sus cosas están en el lugar pueden recorrer lo que quieran pero recuerden estar en el gran comedor para la cena se pueden retirar

Se retiraron y recorrieron el lugar con la mirada había varias casa se veían grandes y al fondo una gran casa mayor a las demás había varios lugares y un lago. Todo se veía increíble. La persona que los había recibido al oír cerrar la puerta de la oficina se dio vuelta. Era una chica de cabellos un poco más tenues que los de Kukai y de ojos verdes no tendría medio año más que Amu o Ikuto [N/A: para saber mejor su apariencia es Lydia Carlton del anime "El Conde y El Hada"]. Tomo el teléfono de nuevo

-Ya han llegado tía claro que los cuidare bien en cuanto termine el campamento volveré con ellos a Genovia –se escucho decir a la chica  
-Gracias por recibirlos Lydia nos vemos después gracias otra vez-se escuchaba la voz al otro lado del teléfono  
-Dile a los reyes Tsukuyomi que cuidare también de sus hijos no se preocupen por nada  
-No lo hacemos confiamos en ti saludos de toda la familia Hinamori hasta pronto  
-Hasta pronto –la chica colgó el teléfono y salió del lugar viendo a todos

Se dispuso ir a la gran casa del fondo que tenia inscrito a la entrada "campamento privado Coventry" al parecer era un campamento para personas ricas o con talentos. Había pasado el tiempo y las cosas transcurrían divertidamente para Ami y Utau y para nuestra parejita transcurrían melosamente. Fueron los 4 juntos a la hora de la cena a donde se les fue indicado y se sentaron en una mesa con unas cuantas personas todos estaba dispersos ellos no se habían molestado mucho en conocer a los demás tampoco se veían muchos grupos de amigos nuevos. Las personas de una mesa la más importante por lo que se apreciaba llamaron la atención de todos y la chica de antes comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches chicas y chicas bienvenidos al campamento Coventry hoy es el día de bienvenida para todos habrá una cena y se les asignaran casas a los que todavía no se les ha asignado en lo que resta de la noche y será con quien vivirán durante este campamento mañana comenzaran sus clases quiero que usen toda su creatividad para que sus casa queden muy bien decoradas y dentro de tres días cuando se conozcan mejor habrá una fiesta es el propósito de la decoración así que esfuerzo chicos tienen todo material a su disposición. Yo soy la encargada de este campamento mi nombres es Lydia Carlton- se escucharon algunos murmullos en tanto a lo joven que se veía- entonces chicos quien no esté de acuerdo con que yo seré la autoridad aquí se puede ir y nunca regresar así que las puertas están totalmente abiertas- dos personas abrieron las puertas del comedor y los murmullos cesaron- Entonces nadie? De acuerdo las casas son Luna, Sol, Estrella, Noche, Día. Tendrán monitores que se presentaran en cuanto estén en sus casa yo estaré a cargo de todo pero seré la monitor de la casa Luna entonces. BIENVENIDOS SEAN A COVENTRY!!!!!!!!

La cena transcurrió sin más acontecimientos Lydia se retiro antes que todos los demás Amu e Ikuto dijeron que estaban cansados y fueron a la casa correspondiente. Utau y Ami se quedaron conviviendo un rato y se retiraron un rato después al llegar a la casa encontraron a Ikuto y Amu muy acaramelados en el sillón de la casa. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de entrada. Vieron entrar a Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Nagihikoy Nadeishiko al último Lydia que no parecía tener un humor definido

-A ver entonces yo seré el gato y ustedes los ra…digo su tutora por las próximas 2 semanas entendido entonces me obedecerán y sin replicas – nadie protesto  
-entonces chicas dormitorios de lado derecho chicos de lado izquierdo yo tomare la habitación de en medio

La casa era de un solo piso con habitaciones a la derecha y a la izquierda una al fondo y en medio de todo estaba una sala

-entonces a desempacar y mañana veremos qué pasa-

En este tiempo Kukai y Lydia se habían visto sin quitar la vista el uno del otro lo que estaba molestando a Utau. Todos de retiraron a las habitaciones que eran individuales menos Lydia y Kukai. Cuando Lydia estaba por retirarse Kukai la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo a el se miraron retadoramente y parecían enojados

-gusto en verte her-ma-no –Lydia había hablado retadoramente a Kukai  
-lo mismo digo –había respondido igual Kukai Lydia se soltó abruptamente del agarre en que Kukai tenía su brazo a la altura de la cara casi como si Lydia le hubiera querido dar un golpe y el la hubiera detenido  
-sueltame!! Me lastimas  
-volveras???  
-terminando el campamento  
-te extrañe –Kuaki y Lydia se habían abrazado relajándose un poco  
-yo igual…..entonces Amu e Ikuto….  
-si son novios  
-bien por ellos ahora largo!!! Aun sigo acargo de ti camina!!!

Kukai se había ido directo a su cuarto y ella al suyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno el chiste que hoy estaba viendo dos películas (Camp Rock y Juego de Gemelas) y bueno escribí la continuación espero no queden decepcionados bueno Bye!!!  
Les gusto díganme y denme respuestas a las preguntas anteriores 8las hice bueno ni modo) bueno gracias por sus Reviews me dan fuerza para seguir se aceptan sugerencias recuerden que todo lo puedo jeje incluso poner un extraterrestre jeje bueno chaops


	8. Celos?

Gracias por leer el fic y aquí la continuación  
Me pregunto si alguien leerá esto o nada más lo escribo como tonta  
Y si Kukai tiene una hermana ya que voy a empezar con Kuatu jeje espero no se enojen n_n por dejar el Amuto unos momentos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal a excepción de que Lydia ya estaba despierta y había una chica con ella que traía una trompeta en todas las casa iba a ser igual. La chica estaba a punto de tocar la trompeta cuando escucho 1 puerta abrirse la de la habitación de Kukai que iba más dormido que despierto.

-Hola Lydia que hace ella aquí?- dijo tallándose un ojo y con Daichi a su lado  
-estas dormido o despierto?-decía pasando una mano enfrente de su cara  
-la verdad no estoy seguro  
-ok entonces te despertaras en 5…4….3…-la niña se preparo para tocar la trompeta a todo pulmon-2…1

La chica al lado de Lydia y Kukai toco la trompeta se escucho la misma situación en todas las casa y varios golpes de personas que se habían caído de sus camas por el susto. Los chicos salieron de su habitación y fueron a la sala a ver qué era lo que pasaba vieron a Kuaki con Lydia y a la chica de la trompeta salir de lugar.

-chicos los espero en 10 min en la entrada por favor no c tarden –comento Lydia  
- si ya vamos

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones todos se habían puesto pantalones de mezclilla los chicos camisetas que parecían quedarles grandes y las chicas camisetas que dejaban ver un poco sus abdómenes y eran un poco ajustadas Lydia estaba vestida igual.

-a ver entonces hoy…-reviso una libreta- van a trabajar por parejas-dijo mostrando unas tiras de plástico –entonces a ver quedaran así Ikuto y Amu, Tadase y Nadeishiko, Rima y Nagihiko, Ami y Utau y me falta Kukai entonces tu me vas a ayudar a mi  
- Esta bien –dijeron todos menos Utau que parecía querer matar a Lydia  
- Entonces tienen que buscar esto trabajen en equipo o no podrán

Todos se retiraron después de entregarles una lista y atarles las manos con las cintas de plástico los únicos que no se ataron fueron Kukai y Lydia cuando se fueron encontraron que las demás casas estaba haciendo lo mismo

- Entonces que tenemos que hacer  
- yo no voy a hacer nada tu si  
- que!!!??? Y porque tu no??  
-porque no y ya  
-y que tengo que hacer  
-lo mismo que yo  
-loca ¬¬  
- estaré loca pero soy tu hermana  
-ayúdame tengo que hacer travesuras

Kukai entendió eso hasta que vio que su hermana estaba haciendo bromas a los equipos por ejemplo a Ikuto y a Amu les estuvo lanzando globos de agua al parecer esos dos trabajaban en equipo bastante bien, a otros los tiro al lago cercano, a otros les aventó cubetas de agua, culebritas de espuma, peluches entre otras cosas algunos caían pero al parecer los de la caza de la Luna no parecían ser buenos en estar en equipo. Cuando terminaron regresaron corriendo a la casa era secreto quien estaba haciendo esas bromas vieron a los demás instructores acompañados todos de un campista. Cuando volvieron con lo encargado terminaron haciendo un escudo que parecía muy lindo al parecer era el que cada casa poseería durante el campamento. Lydia se quedo en la casa mientras los demás salían pero escucho entrar a una molesta Utau al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Lydia

-Porque la molestia?-comento Lydia asustando a la rubia  
-no te interesa-contesto molesta  
- en realidad si al parecer estas molesta conmigo  
-gran descubrimiento es totalmente correcto  
-no entiendo la razón Tsukuyomi  
- ni lo harás porque no te la voy a decir  
-Kukai?? –pregunto  
- que?  
-Kukai –ahora era afirmación  
- tú como…quiero decir que crees que dices?  
-te gusta mi her...digo Kukai  
-tu her? Entonces Kukai es tu hermano –se quedo estática  
-eres inteligente  
-entonces es verdad?  
-sip así que no hay motivos para tu celos –se había levantado y la había tomado del mentón  
-celos quien esta celosa?- no c había percatado de lo que había hecho Lydia  
-tu estas celosa pero veamos eres linda así que –la miro e hizo que girara el rosto- humm estarás bien para cuñada jeje  
-que crees que está diciendo señorita Carlton?  
-llámame solo Lydia  
-entonces llámame Utau  
-de acuerdo Utau…. entonces ve con mi hermano anda largo –dijo empujándola hasta la puerta

Mientras tanto Ikuto estaba un rato sentado junto al lago recargado en una canoa y estaba cantando una canción cuando Amu llego y se recargo en la canoa en la que estaba sentado Ikuto y le hablo por encima de su hombro

-entonces tu voz sueña mejor en el agua?  
-vamos a pasear en una de estas y me dices

Ambos subieron en una canoa y al remar solo andaban en círculos mientras platicaban

-creo que no lo estamos haciendo bien –comento Amu entre risas  
-porque? No te gusta navegar en círculos?  
- y a quien le estabas cantando?- dejo el remo  
- porque estas celosa?-pregunto dejando el remo también  
-tonto  
-pues aun así tu me quieres  
-sabe? s se que en realidad no eres un tonto y si así te quiero y esas campistas gritonas también  
–suspiro- y volvemos al asunto de tus celos  
-retiro el comentario si eres un tonto  
- ohhhhhhh entonces soy un tonto  
-si lo eres  
-entonces mira lo que te hace este tonto –bajo la mano hasta el agua y salpico a Amu ella hizo lo mismo así estuvieron un rato hasta que regresaron a la orilla un poco mojados y riendo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sus Reviews me dan fuerza para seguir se aceptan sugerencias recuerden que todo lo puedo en este mi fic jeje


	9. Chapter 9

Los días pasaban el campamento transcurría mientras que Lydia y Ami se habían aliado para hacer algunas travesuras algunas que terminaban en besos entre otras cosas Lydia también hacia su trabajo educando a Amu y Utau principalmente para cuando asumieran sus responsabilidades en otras a Ikuto o a Ami y en vez de enseñar a su hermano, Kukai ,lo molestaba había llegado el día del cierre del campamento todos estaba apurados en ir y venir para ir a sus casa Lydia se encargo de enviarlos a casi todos pero solo se quedo con Ikuto, Ami, Amu, Utau y Kukai, los acompaño hasta el aeropuerto

-entonces gracia por todo Lydia creo que esta es la despedida-comento Amu  
-Si gracias Lydia –pronuncio Ikuto  
-Espero vernos de nuevo – dijo Utau  
-Extrañare que seamos cómplices Lydia –dijo Ami abrazándola  
- si sobre todo extrañaremos eso –dijeron al unisonó todos menos Ami y Lydia

Pero Lydia solo se les había quedado viendo junto con Kukai se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando junto con Kukai hacia donde salía el vuelo de todos

-Me iré con mi hermano y me quedare con el –todos quedaron impactado entonces ella también iría?- si también voy a ir ya dejen de impresionarse quiero ver a mi tía y también organizare la boda doble uy!! Hable demás jeje –

Subieron al avión y casi todos quedaron en silencio dejando a todos confundidos Ami se sentó junto a ella. Cuando llegaron fueron bienvenidos por todos algunos sorprendidos de ver a Lydia quien en cuanto llego comenzó a hablar con la madre de Ikuto, Kukai y de Amu la mayoría parecían extrañados ala parecer se estaba planeado algo grande Lydia parecía estarce encargando de osas muy grandes y compartía el secreto con Ami quien también la ayudaba en los desastres que había hecho en tan solo el día de su llegada las cosas parecían transcurrir tranquilas a excepción de una que otra anomalía que causaban Ami y Lydia, Lydia con las madres de ellos o Lydia sola. Ikuto y Amu casi no se separaban al igual que Kukai y Utau eso estaba pasando en tan solo un día. Al día siguiente todo era aun más raro a todos les habían llamado para tomarles medidas y se les estaba preguntando sobre platillos que preferían todo parecía complicado. Lydia se la había pasado con una tabla anotando cosas y corriendo de un lado a otro habían empezado a llegar mesas y sillas y uno de los salones mas grandes había sido cerrado y la única que entraba era Lydia y las personas que estaba dentro. Ami había estado escuchando música en su cuarto junto con una persona y le decía cual canción le gustaba. Mientras padres y madres se pasaban escogiendo cosas pero no pedían ayuda de ninguno de los 4 los cuales ya sospechaban. Al dia siguiente fue el golpe final a los 4.


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente fue el golpe final a los 4.

-AMU!!!!!!!!!!! IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!UTAU!!!!!!!!! KUKAI!!!!!!!!–Gritaron respectivamente sus padres  
-mande –aparecían cada uno por diferente puerta del salón [N/A: cuantas puertas XD]

El salón estaba increíble parecía de ensueño estaba encantador

-Amu, Ikuto les podemos preguntar algo-dijo la madre de Ikuto los mencionados se miraron  
-claro que pasa?-dijeron al unisonó  
-lo que les queremos preguntar es algo importante –intervino la madre de Amu  
-que pasa me están asustando madre –dijo Amu  
- mira Amu nosotros ya estamos viejos estamos cansados queremos descansar lo que nos queda  
- y eso quiere decir que…. –dijo Ikuto ya con tono de molestia  
-Ikuto tu quieres a Amu verdad  
- No –dijo sincero esto le dolió demasiado a Amu quería llorar- No la quiero la amo –Amu sintió que le devolvían el alma al cuerpo e Ikuto la miro tiernamente con una sonrisa  
-Entonces si la amas cásate con ella - intervino el padre de Ikuto  
- Lo hare si Amu está de acuerdo- dijo tomando su mano y apretándola un poco  
- Lo mismo es con ustedes Utau y Kukai – dijo la madre de Kukai  
- yo también estoy de acuerdo si Utau también lo está- pronuncio Kukai  
- Yo…yo… acepto!!! –ambas lo dijeron totalmente felices y abrazaron a sus respectivos, ahora, prometidos

Lydia dio 4 añillos dos de ellos de oro y con un diamante para las Utau y otros de oro pero blanco y con un diamante para Amu los días iban en aumento hasta el dos días antes de la boda todo parecía tranquilo pero dos días antes se había desatado el desastre según Ami y Lydia ese día sería la última prueba de vestuario y maquillaje así que Amu y Utau no se enteraban de nada Ikuto y Kukai tampoco se enteraban de mucho pero si mas que las chicas todos parecían alarmados. Lydia y Ami se la pasaban corriendo del invernadero donde seria la comida, después de la boda, a el salón donde seria la boda ese era el ultimo día para tener todo arreglado al día siguiente no habría tiempo de nada solo para el ensayo eso había sido puro correr Amu e Ikuto no habían tenido tiempo de verse y cuando lo hacían Ikuto molestaba a Amu y esta por una u otra razón terminaba besándolo con Kukai y Utau era solo verse darse un pequeño beso y correr de nuevo con Amu a lo que debían hacer por fin se termino el día no tenían ganas de nada solo querían ir a dormir y así fue los 4 dormirían y al día siguiente los dejarían descansar hasta tarde para que en cuanto despertasen se hiciera el ensayo para la boda para Amu todo parecía ser un sueño como había llegado a suceder eso a si la travesura de Ami esa pequeña era muy útil en ocasiones y era más querida siempre aun que a veces la quisiera matar

Anillos la pagina está en mi perfil jeje por si alguien los quiere ver


	11. Chapter 11

Al despertar Amu escucho a su hermanita pasar por su habitación salió corriendo y la abrazo.

-MAMA!!!!!!!! AMU VOLVIO A TOMAR SAKE!!!!-dijo la menor asustada  
- eh? Hey!!! Que te sucede!?!?!  
-ah? No estás ebria ^^U  
-NO!! ¬¬  
-entonces porque el súbito abrazo?? o_O  
-porque quiero y ya =)  
-ok solo vístete que hay ensayo de la boda y bájame que me das miedo ¬¬U  
-tu pequeña…. ¬¬* -la bajo y se metió a su cuarto un poco enojada

Termino de arreglarse y bajo rápido al salón donde seria la boda se coloco en las puertas del salón junto con Utau ya que sería una boda doble espero a que su madre estuviera a su lado al igual que la que próximamente seria su suegra su padre estaba parado al lado de las escaleras al igual que el padre de Ikuto los padres de Kukai estaban al otro lado su madre se coloco junto con su padre y la madre de Utau junto con los padres de Kukai. Eso sería hasta el momento enserio estaba nerviosa dentro de horas se casaría con Ikuto. Los regalos de los invitados seguían llegando. Era seguro esa noche no dormiría. Termino el ensayo y fue con Ikuto a dar un paseo ellos dos solos.

-Ikuto?  
-dime  
-nada…olvídalo es algo sin importancia  
-no ahora me dices  
-no  
-si  
-no  
-si

Mala idea empezar una discusión entre la pelea Ikuto había avanzado hacia ella y la había acorralado contra un árbol

-dime –ordeno el peli azul  
-porque abría de?  
-porque no tienes escapatoria –dijo poniendo un brazo a cada lado de ella  
- que?- miro a su alrededor no había escapatoria eso era verdad  
-que me ibas a decir?  
-es solo que yo…  
-no me digas que ahora dirás que ya no te quieres casar conmigo  
-NO!!- fue un grito claro y sonoro que dejo a Ikuto impactado – no es eso es solo que estoy un poco mmm…nerviosa es solo eso  
-entonces piensa en lo que pasara después de la boda y tal vez te tranquilices  
-(boda + después + pasar =…….)-todo esto lo estaba procesando en su mente hasta que…  
-NEKO HENTAI!!!! –fue lo que pronuncio después de saber a lo que Ikuto se refería- ahora estoy más nerviosa –espera un segundo que había dicho? Se tapo la boca inmediatamente pero las palabras ya estaba dichas  
-y yo soy el hentai?  
-CLARO QUE SI!!!

No pudo seguir gritando ya que Ikuto se lo impidió con un beso así quedaron un rato hasta que se separaron ya era tarde bastante aun se tenían que arreglar unos preparativos para la boda. Amu no podía dormir se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Por otro lado Ikuto dormía tranquilo en su cuarto al igual que Utau y Kukai. Ami se dio cuenta del estado de su hermana y entro a su cuarto la miro ir de un lado a otro sin detenerse la siguió con la mirada hasta que se mareo

-Si sigues dando vueltas así le harás un hoyo al piso o te marearas onee-chan  
-Eso no es cierto Ami – unas 4 vueltas después Amu cayó al piso  
-Te lo advertí jeje  
-Muy graciosa Ami- se levanto del piso y se sentó en la cama seguida por su hermana  
-Que tienes?  
-Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para dormir  
-Tienes hambre?  
-Un poco por?  
-Te traeré algo a ver si te tranquilizas

Ami salió corriendo de la habitación y llego con una bandeja con un vaso de leche y un emparedado lo puso en la mesa de la habitación se sentó en una de las sillas y Amu en otra y empezó a comer cuando termino se tomo el vaso de leche entero. Quedo dormida en unos instantes Ami hizo un esfuerzo por cargarla y la acostó en la cama.

-Creo q los sedantes que les puse a esos cuatro en la leche funcionaron correctamente buen as noches chicos

Ami salió del cuarto y se acostó con una sonrisa en su cama.  
Al día siguiente era todo una carrera contra el tiempo los invitados llegarían a las 6 si sería una boda en la tarde. Ami corrió por todos lados despertando a los 4 invitados especiales de esa ocasión en especial a ambas novias las metió a ambas en el curto de Amu donde había varias personas que esperaban para hacer de esas dos chicas la novias perfectas, Amu y Utau fueron sentadas en una silla mientras Ami parecía dirigir todo en ese cuarto de vez en cuando salía y se encontraba con Lydia para que ambas compararan sus avances. Amu fue peinada muy al natural Utau también se veían hermosas con sus peinados. Ami fue peinada con un chongo alto cuando los peinados fueron hechos entonces fue hora de maquillarlas era un maquillaje muy natural. Entonces si Amu y Utau vieron su tortura a ambas les iban a poner corset se los pusieron no fue muy difícil después venia el vestido los ajustes últimos se habían hecho ayer todo estaba listo para esa ocasión TODO en absoluto. Cuando por fin terminaron de arreglar a ambas no las dejaron salid del cuarto por la superstición de que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la boda. Todo estaba listo los invitados ya estaba llegando se había tardado un poco en todo el arreglo de los últimos detalles ahora solo faltaba el sí de ambas parejas y el beso final [N/A: en mi perfil están las fotos de todo bueno no fotos un video el traje de Ikuto de color azul y el de Kukai en verde. El vestido de Amu con detalles en rosa pastel y el de Utau con detalles en violeta jeje]. Ya era hora las chicas bajaron y se colocaron en los lugares del día anterior en el ensayo se empezó a tocar la marcha y las chicas entraron junto con sus madres. Amu e Ikuto se miraban con esa mirada que solo se tenían el uno al otro al igual que Kukai y Utau. Llego la tan esperada pregunta.

-Pellízquenme que creo que estoy soñando-pronuncio Ran mientras veía la boda  
-Que hermosa se ve con ese vestido y ese peinado –comentaba Miki  
-Mira como el la mira se ven tan lindos-desu –comentaba Su sin dejar de mirar a la pareja  
-Es realidad no fantasía –dijo tranquila Dia  
-Que bien que ahora estarán juntos-nya – Yoru estaba sonriendo  
-Tu Tsukuyomi Ikuto aceptas a Hinamori Amu para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta q la muerte los separe?  
-Si acepto – dijo tranquilo no tenia porque dudar pero ahora lo que preocupaba a Ikuto era la respuesta de Amu  
-Y tu Hinamori Amu aceptas a Tsukuyomi Ikuto como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-Amu tomo aire no se iba a echar para atrás era hora de saber que iba a hacer dejo a su corazón hablar  
-Si acepto

Lo había logrado lo había dicho pero ahora sentía que se desvanecía pero algo lo evito el sentir la mano de Ikuto apretando un poco la suya y al subir la mirada ver una sonrisa….había valido la pena. Después les hicieron la misma pregunta a Utau y Kukai quienes aceptaron después de eso estuvieron un rato en la fiesta los primero en partir a su viaje fueron Kukai y Utau después la pareja favorita de la noche se fue. Ikuto y Amu regresaron unos días después que Kukai y Uta.  
Los reinos quedaron en paz y no solo los reinos terrenales si no también los sentimentales. Los reinos del corazón.

Bueno he aquí el fic que compartí con ustedes  
Agradezco bastante a todos aquellos que lo siguieron hasta el final y sobre todo a los que dejaron Reviews y me animaron a continuar  
Espero no quedara nadie decepcionado con el final

Nos leemos en otro Fic  
Att: Utau Butterfly


End file.
